1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a member to be recognized for alignment which has formed therein a mark for use in image-wise recognition (i.e., recognition by means of an image), a head unit and an electronic device provided with the member to be recognized for alignment; as well as a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device, a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescence (EL) device, a method of manufacturing an electron emission device, a method of manufacturing a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a method of manufacturing an electrophoretic display device, a method of manufacturing a color filter, a method of manufacturing an organic EL, a method of forming a spacer, a method of forming a metallic wire, a method of forming a lens, a method of forming a resist, and a method of forming a light diffusion member, all these methods using the above-described member to be recognized for alignment.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of member to be recognized for alignment, i.e., a member to be used for the purpose of recognition in the course of alignment, there is used a mark, or the like, which is printed on a corner portion of, e.g., a substrate. On the other hand, in case a liquid droplet ejection head as represented by an ink jet head, is set in position (or aligned) on a carriage on which the ink jet head is mounted, there is required a predetermined positioning accuracy. The method of positioning by means of image recognition (also referred to as positioning by “image-wise” recognition) has, however, been not practiced so far.
This kind of liquid droplet ejection head can accurately and selectively eject or discharge minute (extremely small) droplets from the nozzle array. Therefore, it is applicable to the manufacturing of color filters of the liquid crystal display device, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, or the like. It is also expected to apply it to the manufacturing of various kinds of electronic devices, optical devices, or the like.
When this kind of applied technologies are considered, the positioning accuracy of the liquid droplet ejection head (nozzle array), and also the positioning accuracy of a carriage on which the liquid droplet ejection head is mounted becomes an important factor. The technology of image recognition thus becomes necessary.
For example, in performing the positional recognition of the carriage (i.e., recognition of the position of the carriage), if the above-described recognition technology for the substrate is applied, it is difficult to secure the contrast between a part (corner portion) of the carriage or a mark and the background thereof. There is thus a possibility of wrong recognition. In addition, when a recognition camera to be used for the image recognition is moved, there is a problem in that the liquid droplet ejection head mounted on the carriage becomes a hindrance to the movement.
This invention has an object of providing: a member to be recognized for alignment which is simple in construction and is surely capable of image-wise recognition; a head unit and an electronic device provided with the member to be recognized for alignment; as well as a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device, a method of manufacturing an organic EL device, a method of manufacturing an electron emission device, a method of manufacturing a PDP device, a method of manufacturing an electrophoretic display device, a method of manufacturing a color filter, a method of manufacturing an organic EL, a method of forming a spacer, a method of forming a metallic wire, a method of forming a lens, a method of forming a resist, and a method of forming a light diffusion member, all using the above-described member to be recognized for alignment.